The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description: Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), Positive-Acknowledgment (“ACK”), Binary Phase Shift Keying (“BPSK”), Clear Channel Assessment (“CCA”), Cyclic Prefix (“CP”), Channel State Information (“CSI”), Common Search Space (“CSS”), Discrete Fourier Transform Spread (“DFTS”), Downlink Control Information (“DCI”), Downlink (“DL”), Downlink Pilot Time Slot (“DwPTS”), Enhanced Clear Channel Assessment (“eCCA”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node B (“eNB”), European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”), Frame Based Equipment (“FBE”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Guard Period (“GP”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Licensed Assisted Access (“LAA”), Load Based Equipment (“LBE”), Listen-Before-Talk (“LBT”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Modulation Coding Scheme (“MCS”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”), Multi User Shared Access (“MUSA”), Narrowband (“NB”), Negative-Acknowledgment (“NACK”) or (“NAK”), Next Generation Node B (“gNB”), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (“NOMA”), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”), Primary Cell (“PCell”), Physical Broadcast Channel (“PBCH”), Physical Downlink Control Channel (“PDCCH”), Physical Downlink Shared Channel (“PDSCH”), Pattern Division Multiple Access (“PDMA”), Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel (“PHICH”), Physical Random Access Channel (“PRACH”), Physical Resource Block (“PRB”), Physical Uplink Control Channel (“PUCCH”), Physical Uplink Shared Channel (“PUSCH”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Random Access Procedure (“RACH”), Random Access Response (“RAR”), Reference Signal (“RS”), Resource Spread Multiple Access (“RSMA”), Round Trip Time (“RTT”), Receive (“RX”), Sparse Code Multiple Access (“SCMA”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (“SC-FDMA”), Secondary Cell (“SCell”), Shared Channel (“SCH”), Signal-to-Interference-Plus-Noise Ratio (“SINR”), System Information Block (“SIB”), Transport Block (“TB”), Transport Block Size (“TBS”), Time-Division Duplex (“TDD”), Time Division Multiplex (“TDM”), Transmission Time Interval (“TTI”), Transmit (“TX”), Uplink Control Information (“UCI”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“UE”), Uplink (“UL”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), Uplink Pilot Time Slot (“UpPTS”), Ultra-reliability and Low-latency Communications (“URLLC”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”). As used herein, “HARQ-ACK” may represent collectively the Positive Acknowledge (“ACK”) and the Negative Acknowledge (“NAK”). ACK means that a TB is correctly received while NAK means a TB is erroneously received.
In certain wireless communications networks, some system information may be transmitted and/or received more often than is necessary. In some configurations, indexes and/or identifiers may be transmitted in system information and used by UEs to enable the UEs to avoid reacquisition of already stored system information.
In certain configurations, there may be a large number of indexes and/or identifiers. For example, each system information block or collection of system information blocks may include a large number of parameters. A given network may use particular values of each parameter to configure the UEs in the network at a given point of time. An index and/or identifier for each possible configuration of parameters may be very large. In certain configurations, UEs may store a configuration corresponding to each index and/or identifier. This may take a large amount of storage space for the UEs. Moreover, a large load may be placed on a network transmitting each configuration corresponding to each index and/or identifier and UEs may store a large number of configurations taking up considerable storage space. In various configurations, there may be a small number of indexes and/or identifiers. In such configurations, there may be a limited number of configurations available to UEs.